1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with a speaker.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices such as cellular phones and DVD players include a speaker. The sound quality output from the speaker may be adversely affected by the construction of the housing of the electronic devices. Thus, there is still room for improvement in the art.